


Любовь

by Torquatasso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torquatasso/pseuds/Torquatasso





	

Снейп никогда не ездил этим маршрутом, на маггловском поезде в Эдинбург, но после того как ему запретили аппарацию, он взял билет за фунты и оставил больничный багаж в камере хранения. Руки дрожали меньше, но он по-прежнему не мог держать черпак или нарезать валериану.

Это случилось в мае. Снейп варил образцы для показательного урока в Аврорате и выдавливал сок из бобов плоской стороной ножа. Это был последний правильно сваренный Веритасерум. После него — врачи в мунговских стерильных костюмах, чьи-то острые все в синяках локти, колени, плафоны цвета белладонны, покачивающиеся над головой. Перевернутый неправильный мир.

Поттер приходил в палату как представитель курса, как его худший студент. Заколдовывал лампы — они не плавали бесформенными медузами под потолком. Но даже Поттер не мог заколдовать его руки. Дело было в напряжении мышц, нечто нервное.

Поезд шел тихо, как длинная шлюпка в спокойном шотландском море. За открытым окном ныряли холмы, и тучи вяло плелись им вслед. Снейп потрогал карман, в котором шуршал билет на квиддичный матч. Сегодня вечером Поттер играл за Аврорат в Эдинбурге.

Пока холмы катились влево и вправо, Снейп думал, возьмет ли Поттер снитч, под каким номером выйдет, будет ли давать интервью. Горы на горизонте — совсем как эмблема его команды или как прическа Поттера. Эта мысль была приятна. Она заставила усмехнуться. 

Снейп закрыл глаза, но даже без гор ему вновь вспомнился Поттер. На фотокарточке для "Пророка" он позировал в кафе Фортескью — раздавал мороженое детям и улыбался. Никто в этом мире не улыбался так, как Гарри. Не улыбался так хорошо. 

Снейп представил, как Поттер встречает его у раздевалок. Как суетится, как говорит: "Так рад вас видеть. Боялся, вы не приедете". 

И держит его за руки, которые совсем не дрожат в этот момент. Нет-нет. К тому же руки — всего лишь руки.

Снейп заерзал в кресле. "Со мной что-то странное", — подумал он. 

Ему не было страшно. В маггловском поезде, по дороге к Поттеру, вовсе не страшно, что руки навсегда потеряли гибкость. 

Объявили Эдинбург. 

Где-то рядом, под шотландскими тучами летал Гарри Поттер. Во внутреннем кармане его формы лежала хмурая фотокарточка.


End file.
